Lizzie's Last Words
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: "I didn't say anything as I handed her the note that held Lizzie's last words." Oneshot: No pairings, rated T for suicide.


**Hello readers:) To start off, this is not a Dasey oneshot. I know, it's really sad that it doesn't form into Dasey, heck this oneshot has absolutely no Dasey in it at all! I thought of this while I was sitting in class and I had to write it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill:)**

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled as I threw my hockey bag on the ground at the backdoor.

There wasn't an answer which was usual nowadays_. _I walked into the kitchen and found that nobody was there. Then I spotted a piece of paper laying on the counter and figured it was a note from the family. I walked over to it and picked it up.

_To whoever reads this,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being a good enough daughter. I'm sorry for not being a good enough sister. I am so sorry about you having to read this letter. I have been trying to keep this smile on my face for the past year, and I just can't do it anymore. All the walls around me have started to crumble, and I can't keep them up any longer. I can't keep up this charade. I just can't._

_I know what you're thinking, 'She never showed any signs of depression…' Well I have. I have had all of the signs, you just haven't seen them. I have been cutting my wrists for nine months, there has been a dramatic change in my attitude, I haven't been eating, and you still haven't noticed._

_All you care about now is how Casey's therapy sessions are going, why Marti's imaginary friend has all of a sudden disappeared, and Derek's emotional break downs. You don't even see the pain I am in. Edwin's death affected me the most and you don't even see that. So now I am going to go be with him, where I am cared about. So, today, a year since Edwin's death, I will be reunited with my one, true love. _

_I'm sorry,  
Lizzie._

I clutched the letter in my hand and bolted to Lizzie's room; she wasn't there. Then I saw the bathroom light on underneath the door and I run to open it._ Damnit, it's locked._

"Lizzie! Open the door right now!" I screamed as I pushed on the door, trying to open it; there was no reply.

I ran away from the door, and then started running back to it, ramming my shoulder into it. After every ram, I could hear the door give in a little more. After about the fifth ram, the door flew open and I saw my baby step-sister laying on the floor, a bottle of pills in her little palm. I ran over to her and pulled the bottle out of her hand; they were Casey's sleeping pills. I shoved the bottle in my pocket, pulled her up in my arms, and ran down the stairs with her in my arms. I could feel her shallow breathing against my chest as I ran out to the car._ God, please don't let her die. Please, I can't handle her dying too. Please, let her live; _I prayed as I sped down the road to the hospital. I parked in front of the ER and ran through the doors.

"I need help! I need someone to help my sister!" I screamed as I ran into the ER.

"What's the problem sir?" a male, in his late twenties, wearing blue scrubs and a white coat asked.

"My sister took some pills, she tried to kill herself, and she took too many, and I think she is dying!" I blurted out, incoherently.

"Ok," he said waving a hand over to a guy with a gurney, "Do you have the bottle of pills?"

"Yeah," I said pulling the bottle of pills out of my pocket.

The doctor took the pills out of my hand and wheeled Lizzie through the big metal doors. I just stood there in shock. _I need to call dad and Nora._

I pulled my phone out and dialed dad's number. I got the voice mail, and I left a message telling him what happened. When I hung up the phone a grey-headed nurse started shoving papers into my hands.

"I need you to fill these out sir," and with that she left._ Rude…_

I sat down and filled out the paper work. It took about thirty minutes and when I was done I returned them to the rude, grey-headed nurse. I walked back to the waiting room and pulled Lizzie's note out of my pocket. I read it over and over again trying to make since of what was happening.._ How could this have happened? Why didn't I see it? She's only 16, she hasn't lived at all yet. I'm her older brother, I could have saved her. I should have saved her…_

"Sir?" I turned around and saw the doctor that took Lizzie away staring back at me.

"Derek," I replied, so he didn't have to refer to me as _sir_.

"Derek, I'm Dr. Mitchel."

"H-how is she?" I asked, choking out the words.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it," he said in a somber tone, taking in my reaction, "Would you like to say goodbye?"

I nodded my head and he led me to a room that held my little sister. The color was totally gone from her body, taking on a blue tone. I walked over to the chair sitting beside her bed and rested my hand on hers, tears streaming from my eyes. I sat there for what felt like hours, just thinking about all the good times we had together; like the time I took her to the ice rink and taught her how to play hockey. She was a naturally gifted girl when it came to sports and picked up on it quickly. I couldn't have been any prouder of her. _Now she's gone…_ The rest of the family walked in, all sobbing.

"H-h-how could this h-have h-h-happened?" Casey chocked out before a hand flew up to her mouth to hold back her sobs.

I didn't say anything as I handed her the note that held Lizzie's last words. She closed her eyes, dropped the letter, and fell onto the floor, sobs wracking her body. Dad picked up the letter and more tears leaked out of his eyes. Nora took notice and read the letter next. When she finished she sat on the bed, beside Lizzie's lifeless body, and picked her up into a hug. Marti just stood at the door with a grim look on her face.

"We could have saved her," I said, interrupting the silence, "The signs were there, we were just too involved with our own pain over Ed's death that we didn't see them. She loved him, we all knew that. Why didn't we help her?"

I looked around to all of the faces that made up my family; not one of them held an answer.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I was going to end it to where Derek saw Edwin's and Lizzie's spirits walk off into the distance together, but I am a sucker for a tragedy that has a sad ending. I know, I am weird... hahaha!**

**Please review!:)))))**


End file.
